Tears of Joy, Smile Of Pain
by taztigger6
Summary: Kagome is an innocent, pure, untouched, high school girl, but she soon realizes that she has these demeaning, unpleasant, urges that almost everytime make her feel faint. Especially when shes near Inuyasha that started the whole thing. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Lemon Warning!! This story will contain some explesic events, you have been warned. If you feel uncomfortable about it there will be were it says lemon starts and lemon ends.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange Feeling**

Kagome isn't no odinary high school girl. She's more of a saint then anything. She's the purest as they come, untouched, absidence believer, it's no surprise since her mother is a preistess.

Everyday kagome walks to and from school, avoiding any contact with any man, guy, or boy. But one day she was in a rush because she was going to miss her bus, and she couldn't be late for dinner again, her grabdfather would scold her for sure. As she ran to the bus stop from school she bumped into a man. As she drasitcally fell on the guy she let out no screames, no yelps, just utter silence. The more she tried the more her own throat would choaked her and almost leave her breathless. So she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she waited for the impact, but it was different then she expected. Instead of a hard, unpleasantful pain she felt something else, something she hadn't felt before. When she finally opened her eyes she soon realized that the mans head wasn't showing, then she felt slite breathing in her lower area that sent pleasureful shivers up and down her spin. Before a moan excaped her slightly, watery mouth she got up and dusted herself off quickly.

"Are-are you ok mister?"Kagome asked blushing, while gripping her uniform skirt downward to not reveal her locking up her legs.

"Does it look like I'm ok wench?? You almost damn near decapitated me with your-" The man yelled but soon realized the tears that were forming in Kagome's eyes. "Ahh... it's ok. I'm still alive so it should b fine."

"Hotoni?" (really)

"Yeah it's fine." He took a deep breath in to calm his nerves completely. The guy got up off the ground, dusted his self off before talking to Kagome again.

"So may I have the name if the girl who almost killed me?" The guy said wiht a slight laughter in his words.

Kagome made a shocked look then realized he was joking. She smilied but it wasn't a happy smile it was one that you made to hide something.

"It's Ka- Oh my... I'm going to miss my bus! I've got to go. You sure you ok mister?"

"Yeah but-"

"Ok, I have to go so...Ja-na." (Bye)

With those words spoken Kagome left to the bus stop before it pulled off.

"Thank goodness."Kagome announced to no one in preticular as she tried to catch her breath while finding a seat to sit in.

"Now where did I put my buscard? Oh no, I must have dropped it when i bumped into that guy.Ahhh... now i have to pay cash. Aww there goes my lunch for tomarrow." Kagome mornfully whinned.

* * *

**At School The Next Day:**

"Where did I put my ID?" Kagome asked herself as she searched threw her bookbag for her Id. Without that she couldn't get into school.

"I'm going to ask you to step aside as you search for it, I have ot let the other students in."

"I'm sure I had it."

Kagome soon remembered that she alwayz kept her buscard and Id in the same case.

"And i dropped it when...ahhh!! This is bad."

"Kagome did you find it?" The socerity guard asked.

"No. I dropped it when I was rushing to go home yesterday. Can't you just let me in today and I'll try and find it today."

"Ok. But just this once. Why don't you just buy ojne at the office?"

"Because I'm flat broke." Kagome told the guard as she bowed her head in shame.

"He-he. It's ok. I'll see what i can do for you, since you're a nice girl."

"Hotoni?"(really)

"He-he... yeah."

"Thank you so so so so much. Few I'm saved."

"Now run along to class before you're late."

"Yes sir." Kagome said with joy. Skipping off to class afterward.

* * *

**Last Period Class:**

kagome was sitting in the back of the room staring otu the window as her teacher gave the most boringest, longest lechure ever. It had no interest to her so she rather put her in else where, in a happypaecful place, but that's not what she got, she ended up in a demeaning place. Continous flashbacks of what happend the other day ran threw her mind as her heart started to pulsate hardder amd hadder. As the flashbacks rolled in her mind like an never ending movie she felt like hot swaet build up in her clit which made her clench her legs so tigh the sirculation was alterd. She put her head down trying to calm her self but it didn't help. Her nails dug into the desk, as she slide down she left almost deathing marks. It stayed this way for 15 minutes non-stop, until her teacher touched her shoulder which made her jult and get out of that demeaning place. She struggled to left her head, while loosing her tightly clutched legs and gripped hands.

"Are you ok Kagome. I figured you were really tired when you all of a sudden dropped your head on the desk but I noticed that well you weren't looking well and you kept squirming in your seat?" The teacher asked in a whisper that Kagome could only hear.

As Kagome captured her bretah and easend out she answerd the teacher with a fake smile,"I'm fine just a little hot is all."

"Do you want ot get some air?"

"Yeah that might help. Thanks." Kagome slowly got up holding onto the desk as slowly moved her now sirculating legs, but soon as she let go of the desk she felt lim and almost fell but the teacher caught her.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

Kagome pulled away quickly."No. I'm fine. I'll be just- Fine. ok." She smiled another fake smile which the teacher gulablily fell for.

She walked out the room to the bathroom. Kagome splashed her face with cold water twice before taking a deep breathand then letting it out.she dried her face off and walked slowly back to class, still trying to get better balance with her wobbly legs. By the time she back to class she was all good. Everthing was normal.

"Oh My GOD!! He is GORGEOUS!!" One girl in the class said.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Another gilr in the classroom said.

"HE IS SO LUCIOUS I COULD JUST MELT IN HIS MUSCULANT ARMS." A third girl announced."OH SHIT HES LOOKING UP..." The third girl said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KOWAI!!" All the girls in the class screamed.

Kagomewas very curious so she looked out the window to.

_'No way that's that guy from before! What is he doing here?!' _Kagome thought as she frantically started to bite her fingernails with a shocked expression.

Riinnnnnnnggggg!! the bell rang indicating school was over for the day. Everybody left in a hurry but Kagome took her time hoping that the guy would leave. But that didn't work. Soon as she got outside he spoted her. He pushed all the girls aside from him that wanted him and migrated towards Kagome. Her heartbeat with his rythem of step as he walked towards her in a slow motion movement in her eyes. Soon as he was right in front of her her heart beat 3 times before completly collapsing into her lower abdomon making down there now thorb but for a different purpose. Kagome didn't understand any of it. She was so confused as to what this feeling was because she never felt it before. She felt so discusted for some reason.

"Hey." The guy said to Kagome in a cool dude manner.

"H-Hi."

_'Oh geez, what does he want from me?! And how did he now that I went ot this school?! Ahhh this is so fustrating!!'_ Kagome thought to herself again.

"You droped this." He handed Kagome her wallet that had her buscard and Id.

"Oh thank you. You have no idea how long I was looking for this. I thought I'd be lost forever. Thanks so much mister. This saves me alot of trouble. Arigato (thank you) mister." Kagomethankfully told the guy.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Un."

"Can you stop calling me mister it pisses me off."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"That's none of your buisness."

"O-ok. Then what should I call you mis- umm...person, guy,?"

"Just call me Inuyasha."

"Ok."

_'Feh. What is with this wench. She just pisses me off so much. Especially the way she smiles it's so fake I can't stand it anymore. I just want to ring her fucking tiny ass neck. The fucking wench.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Tef. Well... see ya wench."

"Ano (umm)..."

"What?!" Inuyahsa said looking over his sholder looking at kagome with a unpleasant glare that bured threw her.

"My-my-my name is Kagome. I owuld appreciate it if you wouldn't call-call me wen- what you called me be-before."

"Feh. What ever. See ya Kagome." Inuyasha said while walking away with his hands in his pockets. All the girls were there waiting for him to be done talking so they could see who can get with him. But he just ignored them all and drove off in his crimson red and black Bugatti.

Soon as Inuyahsa pulled off evryone was gone. Kagome took one step and a most peircing throb bang on her clit. She crossed her legs but that didn't help. Her legs soon became lim and she fell to the ground. Eyes closed tight in a fetal position.

"Kagome! Kagome!!" A teacher yelled as he ran to Kagome's aid.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well that was the firts chapter hoped you liked it. Please review. Chapter 2: Will be up soon. **

**MiMa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Lemon Warning!! This story will contain some explesic events, you have been warned. If you feel uncomfortable about it there will be were it says lemon starts and lemon ends.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unforgiven Sin**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see she was in her room.

"How did I end up here?" Kagome asked herself.

Soon as she was fully awake she her voices coming from the living room, a couple of rooms down from her's. She strained to reconise the voices and what they were talking about.

_'Grabdpa, Mom, and... Mr.Tetsui?! What is he doing here, and so late in the day. Did i do something wrong??' _Kagome paniced in her mind.

"What are they talking about? I have to find out."

Kagome tip-toed trying to be az quiet as a mouse. But that wasn't really possible because of the sqweeking wooden floor boards.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Her mother asked.

_'Drat...caught. Stupid floor you just had to be sqweekity-sqweek.'_

"Yes Mom it's me."

"Oh you're awake. Can you come here for a second?" Her mother asked.

_'I no that voice, she's concerned. Are my grades that bad. What a drag. I'll just brush this off tonight. I don't want to deal with this...ahhh... I'm still kind of tired, and I can't remember how in the world I got home or what happend after that guy Inuyasha left. Ahhh... think woman think!!' _Kagome thought.

"Umm... can we talk tomarrow I'm still kind of tired. So I'm just going to go to bed."

_'Nice, good thinking KAGOME...HA HA HA...'_

"Oh-Oh ok dear. We'll talk tomarrow then. Night."

"Night."

"Now how am I going to get out it tomarrow. I'll have to think of that tomarrow i guess. But now some good sleep." Kagome told herself as she walked back to her room.

* * *

**After School:**

"Yes!! It's finally the weekend. No class for 3 days. I thought Friday would never come." Kagome said as she stretched getting up from her desk.

"Aaaa Kagome... Its only 2 days that we're off."

"Oh... yeah, I knew that." Kagome said acting like she didn't say anything dumbfoundedly.

"He-he. So what you going to do over the weekend?" Her friend Yuri asked her.

"I don't know. My mom's going out of town and gramps is going to visit his brother across town and he's taking Sota with him. I'm going to be by myself. You tell me how much fun can you have when you're by yourself. Not much."

"True. Then how bout I spend the night, give you some entertainment?"

"Yay. That'd be great." Kagome said with joy.

"Ok then it's settled then. I'll be over your house by noon tomarrow ok."

"Ok. See ya tomarrow."

"Yup."With that said Yuri left to go home.

Kagome got her stuff together at a steady pace.

"Bye Mr.Tetsui."

"Mate Kagome." (wait)

"Yeah?"

"What was tih you yetserday. You were acting strange."

"Strange. How so?"

"Well during class you kind of passed out in my class, then when I told you to get some air you could barely stand, and when I letf for home I found you collaspsed on the ground. Have you been eating righ? Your parents and I are very concerned about you." Mr. Tetsui told Kagome with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you talking abou-" Kagome stopped. Her mind went blank, out of nowhere numerous flashbacks went threw her mind since thetime she bumped into Inuyasha and on. Soon as she gained concious again sweat driplets were forming on her body and she felt weaker then she'd ever been. "Not again." She whisperd before falling over on the desk to try and get some control over her body.

"Kagome?!"

"Gomenesi (sorry) Mr. Tetsui to worry you. I'll be fine. Just need to go home and get some more rets is all. See you monday." Kagome told her teacher as she picked up her bookbag and dragged herself out the classroom.

"I'll drop you off ho-"

"No! No, Im fine really just give me some space. ok. Ja-na. (bye)" With that said Kagome ran out the room.

As she was running she thought _' I cant go home like this. Who knows what they'll say or do. I'll just go to the park, calm down until this passes over. Yeah that'll work.'_

When Kagome got to the park she made sure no one was around. Then she plopped herself on the ledge of the waterfountain. She staried at the sun while it went down.

"Kide. (beautiful)"

A slight cool breeze passed by. It brushed up against Kagome's now relaxed body. It brissled through her hair, rapped around her torso, and skimmed on her legs. Footsteps were herd soon after. The refreshing breeze stoppped. Kagome turned her head slightlyto the left to see who it was.

_'No way. I got to get out of here and fast.'_

Soon as Kagome tried to tip-toe away he calle dout her name.

"Kagome?"

_'Caught. Maybe if I keep walking and act like I didn't hear him he'll leave me alone.'_

But that wasn't the case. He ran up to Kagome.

"O-Oh hey. In-Inuya-ya-she."

"It's Inuyasha wench."

"See I-I don't know who you think you are but you will show me the respect as the lady I am."

"Oh really."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes as she swolled really to try and get rid of the knot that was sufficating her. But no preveal. He rmouth became watery, her body started to heat up rapidly, and the throb came back, with evry breath the throb banged hardder. She looked away to try to calm herself before she said anything else. That didn't help.

"I can't- I can't control it. It won't go away. I'm so-so weiry."

"Are you ok?"

"I can't-" Kagome fell. Inuyasha caught her in puzzlement. He looked up and down her lim body. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. he looked at her intersection and saw clear iquid exceed from there and trailed down her right leg.

"He-he."

Inuyasha carried her to his ocean blue and green Pontiac G8. He whiped up most of the liquid that feel before putting her in his car. He drove for a half an hour before he reached his house. He didn't know where Kagome lived so he brang her to his house for the night. 3 hours later Kagome woke up.

"Where am I? This isn't my room. What- " She sat up and looked around but nothing seemed fimiliar. She thought she was stuck in a dream. She shook her head to see if that would wake her up but when she opened her eyes again but she was still in that same room.

"Oh I see you're finally awake."

"Inu-yasha? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Terf. Stupid little girl. You're not dreaming this is my house. Your dumb ass was- well you fainted in the park when we were talking, I didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my place, I could of left you there but I'm not that kind of a guy."

"Could of fooled me." Kagome whisperd.

"What was that?!"

"Bet-betsuni. (nothing)"

"You said something now speak!"

"I am not a dog that you give commands to! You want to know what I said I said could of fooled me. Ever since I've met you, oyu've so mean towards me, I don't recall doing something to pervoke you. So whta's your deal?!" Kagome was in furious by this point.

"Feh. What ever. It's really late so just stay here for the night and I'll take you home tomarrow."

"TOMARROW!! NO NO NO!! I have to get home now!!"

"Well I'm not going no where tonight so you'll just have to wait."

"I don't think so I have a buscard I can take the bus home."

"Oh- Are you talking about this?"

"That's my- give it back!!" Kagome ran to where Inuyasha was to grab her bucscard back but he was taller then her so he just rose his hand as she jumped like a bunny to try and reach it.

"Give it to me."

"No. You need to rest. So go back to sleep."

"No. I have to go home."

"Not this late in the night you're not."

Kagome stopped jumping and just bowed her head.

"What do you care? huh?"

Inuyahsa was shocked at her responce. He didn't say nothing more he tossed the buscard aside, soon as Kagome was going to grab it he picked her up bridal style and gently plopped her on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome asked in a shriveled terrified voice. She looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes again soon as she did that the throbs came back worser then they have ever been. She clutched on the bed and Inuyasha's shirt with her head down at the same time. She rub her legs back and forth while breathing in a heavy unstedily pace. The pulsing throbs still didn't go away, there was one so powerful that it made her grip Inuyahsa with both hands. Inuyasha noticed her actions. He was appauled.

"Why does this keep happening to me? What does this- me-mean. It-it won't go away." Tears of pure pleasure fell down her face, Kagome didn't know what type of tears she was letting out but Inuyasha knew all to well.

"You want them to go away?"

"What-what do oyu nkw about it?" She asked in between breaths.

Inuyasha gave a sly smirk then pushed Kagome softly down on the bed. She tried getting back up but the pulsing in her clit wouldn't allow her. Inuyasha pulled her uniform skirt off.

"What-what are you doing-" That last word made her bite down on her lip.

Inuyasha still didn't say anything he just continued to do what he was doing. He pulled her panties off which sent unthrillful shivers up and down Kagome's spine. He placed one finger on her clit. He felt the pulsing throbs go even fatser when he did this. He figured out what was wrong with her. he was surprised she didn't know what they were.

_'She pisses me off so much. The fucking wench.'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the now squrming Kagome.

"You want them to go away?"

"Yes. Make them stop. I don't want to feel this anymore."

"I'm not sure i can make them go away forever but I can for the night. Sound good to you?" Inuyasha said in a low deep soothing voice which made the throb stop for a split second so she could answer.

"O-ok. What are you going to do?"

**Lemon Start:**

Inuyasha didn't answer. He slide hid finger in her clit which made her gasp. he moved in and out in a slow rythem that made Kagome arch her back.

"No. I can't this. It's wrong. It's - it's..."

Inuyasha leaned in towards her ear.

"A sin." He whisperd in Kagome's ear then kissed her. She tried to fight him off but the pulsing was over-powering her.

He continued his motion but at a much faster pace. She gripped on the bed as if she were digger leaking out short breaths evrytime he pulled out. Inuyahsa couldn't help but smile it was kind of amusing thorugh his eyes but very pleasureful. 20 minutes later he pulled out. Kagome breathed uneasy now. She thought he was done but was very surprised when she felt a warm silky wet tounge motin around inside of her with no predictable movements. 1 hour of that he stopped. He looked Kagome in her lust filled eyes. She struggled to sit up. When she finally did she stroked her fingers through Inuyasha silky shiny silver hair then trailed to his face and cupped it. Her body started to shake tremendiously. To his shoking surprise she kissed him. She started to lead back and Inuyahsa followed without pulling away from the kiss.

_'What am i doing? This is a-' _Kagome thought.

While into the kiss Inuyahsa some how managed to take his pants and boxers off. Once they finally pulled away from there kiss Kagome felt a striking pain that felt like knives stabbing her inside and out.

"This will hurt for a little bit, so just vbare with me ok."

"Kagome barely shook her head with a 'yes'.

He pulled in and out slowly for the first 13 minutes until she got use to his size.

"Don't worry I won't break you."

"Bre-break me?? Uhhhh... mmmm"

"I'll explain it later." He kissed her again before going all the way in, to the tip where her vigirnal wall was. He stopped htere because he knew that she wasn't ready. He went faster and faster.

Some hoe Kagome was able to let escape thses words from her mouth "Harder Inuyahsa...please."

"No need for pleading."

He went harder and faster until they both came together. He pulled out before that happend though, os he wouldn't inpregnate her. They both lay motionless, breathing heavily. Inuyahsa fell asleep soon after.

**LEMON ENDS:**

Before Kaomge followed in a dreamless sleep she said to her self " Sin."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up by today or tomarrow. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**MiMa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Lemon Warning!! This story will contain some explesic events, you have been warned. If you feel uncomfortable about it there will be were it says lemon starts and lemon ends.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Told **

Kagome awoke with the wierdess feeling in the world. A feeling she never felt for herself before. She felt discusted of very essence, dissappointed she couldn't control her own body, such bashful reactions made her skin crawl with a mixture of disgracful emotions.

_'How could this have happend. I've alway's contorled myself very well. To not let any man make make any contact with my body, that was my absolute rule that no matter what I had to obey. My priority one and I broke it to the highest extent. How can I face mother and grandpa now. What to do, what to do?' _Kagome thought as beat herself up for being as stupid enough to fall for him.

She looked around the bed and noticeda figure under the sheets. She pulled them back slowly to not wake him.

"What? He's not here."

The figure that was underneith the covers was his puppy, Jailah fast asleep. A red and white siberian husky, female. Jailah slowly arose, blinking a few times before licking Kagome on the check twice then laying her head in Kagome's lap to tell her 'scratch my head please'. Jailah's tail wagged so happily that it brought so much joy in Kagome's disturbed heart.

"Aww, so cute. No wonder when I was sleeping I kept getting fur in my mouth. He-he. Glad it was you and not that dangerous pervert." She looked for her nametag. "Found it. Thanks alot Jailah I needed that." Kagome said with a smile that said I'll definatly be ok now.

Jailah jumped on her which made Kagome fall back, licked her, Kagome was laughing so hard that she didn't even realize that she was falling off the bed. Her head hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. Jailah just looked down upon Kagome still wagging her tail.

"Tha's not funny. Ouch, that really hurt. He-he. Guess that's my fault huh?"

"Arf!!"

"Oh that's how it's goig to be?"

"Arf!!"

"You're lucky you're cute. He-he." Kagome got up from the floor, dusted herself off got dressed then started scratching Jailah's stomach. Jailah's leg kicked in and out really quick as Kagome found her spot. She rolled on her back, tilt her head backwards while letting her toungue hang out in pure delight. Than there was a knock at the door.

Inuyasha walked in.

"Oh good you're already dressed, and I see you met Jailah."

Kagome didn't say anything but continue playing with Jailah.

"Well if we don't get going now then you're going to be late for school."

"Oh... I had forgot." Kagome said to no one in particular then banged her palm against her forehead.

"I kind of figured that. So lets go."

"Umm..."

"What?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth or anything. I can't go out with morning breaths, that's, that's, I just don't do that ok." Kagome announced with a pout.

"Ugh. Fine there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom to your left, use that and then we're leaving."

"Eww no!"

"What now?!"

"I am not using that disgusting thing. You probably let the woman that end up 'speding the night with you' use that. I don't do jerms sorry."

"Grrrr... You're really pissing me off wench. Just use the damn thing and lets go!"

"No."

"Fine! I'm leaving, I have to go to work I was planing on giving you a ride out of generousty but now..."

"I can take the bus thank you very much. And for your info I don't have school today. It's the weekend. Idiot."

"W- yo- ughhhhhhh..." Inuyasha took and deep breath in then let it out to calm himself down.

"Listen wench. If you keep this act up I won't be so 'nice' towards you."

"I'm not asking you t be nice. Just give me my buscard and I'll find my own way."

Inuyahsa made a slight smirk. Kagome obviously had forgotten he threw it in the corner of the room. so he walked over to where it was, picked it up then smirked at Kagome.

"You want this?"

"Hey! That's mine. Give it!" Kagome yelled now standing from the bed.

"Not until I get an apollogy and a thankyou."

"Thankyou for what?"

"You know for what wench."

_'She's so fucking simple minded it pisses me off, and yet it's cute as well. Wait what am I saying? This irl, what is with her?' _Inuyasha thought.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew now would I?" Kagome replied in a smart sarcastic remark.

"Don't get smart with me bitch." Inuyasha told Kagome in a growling tone while looking at her in a deathdefying manner, that if looks could kill, Kagome would be dead, twice. This shokcked Kagome, so much so that she shut her trap quick.

"how bout we make a deal. You figure out what you need to say thanyou for and I'll let you go with no charge."

"Charge?"

"You really are slow aren't you. But I guess that's to be expected since- never mind. See you when I get home." With that sai Inuyahsa left the house.

"I'm slow? I guess that's to be expected. I don't care what he calls me now. After what happend last night, I don't deserve to be respected. I broke the one thing that wasn't suppose to be broken, wait is that what he wants me to thank him for, as if!!." Kagome told herself as she smiled with tears flowing down her face. "What did I do wrong to deserve this? Mom, I need you. What am I suppose to do? I can't handle anything on my own, I don't understand any of this. Take away this pain, this hurt." She layed back on the bed while gripping the pillow, crying until she fell fast asleep. Jailah justed looked at Kagome's motionless body, and curled up beside her to show comfort. The sad expression that Kagome showed turned to the opposite by Jailah doing this.

* * *

**14 hours Later: 10:00pm**

Inuyasha walks in to a still sleeping Kagome. Jailah woke up from the jingles of his keys at the door. She gently go off the bed to not wake Kagome and waited for him at the door.

"Hey girl. You watched over that wench while I was away?"

"Grrrr..."

"What? Don't tell me you grew found of her. You never liked any girl I had you meet what makes this girl so different?"

"Arf!"

"Fine. I'm going in the shower. I'll feed you when I get out ok."

"Arf!"

Inuayasha got his towel from the hange rohanging on the bathroom door then went in. He left the door open cause he didn't like it when the smoke fogged up he mirrors it always smired them instaed of making it cleaner. 1 hour later Inuyasha got out the shower. He wraped a towel around his waist then went into the kitchen to feed his puppy. After he did that he went back into the room to the stearo and played Skillet: comatose. He blasted this as loud as he could making the bass shke the bed and ravel the pictures ont the wall. Of corse the loud ruckus woke Kagome imdiately.

"What the- what's with the loud ruckus?" She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha in his closet, water dripping down his body and nothing but a red towel on. She pulled the covers over her head. She felt dirty looking at him even though he had a towel on, looking at a man's body still felt wrong to her. Inuyasha grabbed his red boxers put those on, then grabbed his dark blue jeans with red lining and a black belt he put those on as well. He picked out hisred shirt that had a hand-made black skull design in the front. He just put that aside as he dried the rest of his body and his dripping long hair. When he was done doing that he looked at the bed and noticed that the covers were shaking.

"He-he. Still as pure as ever even when she did that last night."

He ploped himself on the ned like a little kid would. Which made kagome jolt. He layed across her grabbe dhis romte from the night stand to turn the music down.

"So..."

"What??"

"Soooo do you know what you should be thanking me for?"

"I'm not going to."

"Why not?" He asked still on Kagome but his face right on the side of hers she didn't know that he was there cause the covers were to thick for her to see through.

"Cause..."

"Cause why?"

"Cause it wil make me feel like I'm one of those girls who just wanted that then leave."

"Oh you mean a hoe, or a protitute, which it doens't really make a difference since they fall under the same catagory."

"And what catagory would that be?"

"Your catagory Ka-go-me."

"What?!" Kagome flung the covers from her head in fury. Inuyasha smilied a slick smile.

"Got'cha."

He grabbed both Kagome's wrist then pinned her down. Kagome looked dead into his eyes, soon they began to linger downward to his in-shape outragerously toned body.

"Like what you see?"

"Wh- wh- wh-..."

"He-he. It's ok. Go ahead touch it. You couldn't feel me yesterday because..."

"SHUT UP!! Don't remind me. I don't want to remeber." Kagome said covering her face. Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't expect her to act that way after yesterday.

"Goes to show how unpredictable you can be."

Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha removed Kagome's hands away from her face. He took one hand and slide it up and down hid tightly ab body. Kagome turned bright tomatoe red as her eyes followed his slow movements along his chest.

"Such bashful reactions."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but inuyasha cut her off with a strong kiss more intimate then yesterday. Kagome was about to get into it until images of yesterday went through her mind. She pushed Inuyasha gently off her.

"I can't. I won't. It's- it's wrong!! So wrong. And I'm not sorry to say this to you either." By this point Kagome looked Inuyasha in he eyes with a smile of pain and tears of joy.

"You're not fooling anyone. Well not me anyway. You know that you're sorry, adn you enjoyed what I did just as much as I did."

"That's a lie!!"

"Is it? Really Kagome, be truthful to yourself. It's agganizing to see you trying your best to fool not me but yourself. Quite the bullshit already. Just say what you really feel for once. Don't hold back.'

"Don't hold back you say...ok... I'll give it to you staright. I've never done anything like that before, and until I bumped into you and felt your hot breath on my well down there, I've never been heated before. And ever since that day I've had this orgasmic attraction to you, that I can't control for nothing!! I take up so much energy just trying to calm it down most of the time I faint!! And even now I can feel the throbes getting more pulsating just like yesterday!! WHY!! Why did it have to be you?! What is the meaning of this?! Ughhhh!! I HATE YOU WITH SO MUCH PATION!!"Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up by tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. Maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**MiMa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Lemon Warning!! This story will contain some explesic events, you have been warned. If you feel uncomfortable about it there will be were it says lemon starts and lemon ends.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lies**

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it. I just poured my heart and soul out to you and all you can say is 'Is that it?'?!"

"Well yeah. What you thought I'd say? Oh I'm glad you said that cause I feel the same way about you and blah blah blah... ha ha ha you didn't acutally think that's what my reply would be did you?" Inuyasha looked at kagome's face. "Ha ha ha you did. Oh wow this is priceless. Ha ha ha you should see your face right now. But to give you a little break I'll give it to you straight too..."

"I'm not so sure I want to hear it." Kagome said in a sadish voice with her head bowed.

"Trust me you do otherwise you can't get on with life. Right?"

"Ye-"

"Ok then. So shut the hell up and listen to what the fuck I got to say. Dammit you piss me off so much, I've never hit a woman but your fucking ass is pushing it..."

"I haven't don-"

"Shut up. You had your turn to speak. Now listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I hate you with no passion at all. The complete opposite for what you feel for me. I don't fall for girls so .. so you. You disguse me, just by looking at you now I want to gag."

_'There you go Inuyasha. keep it going. You can't let her get to you.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Look at you now. You have this serious shocked face on like this was so appualing."

_'Don't let her see your weak spot. You can't show her your true self. I'm actually falling for this girl. What is with her that makes me so at ease? '_

All while Inuyasha was talking, Kagome had a shocked expression that soon faded into a crooked smile. No tears, nothing. Just an emotionless girl with the only thing she knows how to do is smile. No hatred, anger, happyness, nothing, she fell into a bottomless pit that all around is darkness, so to keep from people knowing she smiled all the pain away. The pure sparkle in her eyes dwindled with every word he spoke.

_'Why do you feel this way. It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything. Just some guy that...ah...that's it. That's why. I'm falling for him. How could I like such a ...such a jerk even so I feel so at ease with him...why?'_

_'Even so I won't let her see my true feelings.' _Inuyasha thought then looked up at Kagome.

By this point Kagome's smile went away and she just had a serious face with a mixture of painful emotion.

_'Even so I won't let him see my true feelings.'_ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha who had the same expression on her face as she did.

Kagome's emotions came back all at once. The sparkle in her eyes shinned twice as bright. Her face glisend. inuyasha just looked dumbfounded. He had no clue as to why she looked so 'Happy'.

"He-he." Kagome chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're lying. And you talk about me. You're trying to convinve yourself cause I already know the real answer." Kagome's eyes started to water."Idiot."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up by tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. Maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**MiMa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 5: Drama**

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" Sesshomaru called to his younger brother.

He walked into his room.

"Oh. Damn bro is there a day that you don't have a female in the house alone?!"

"It's not like that."

Sesshomaru went to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Well it damn sure looks that way."

"I bet it does. But it only happend once." Inuyasha tols Sesshomaru with a devilish smirk. Kagome noticed this and immediatly knew what they were talking about. kagome didn't let this go unpunished.

_'There talking about what happend like I'm not even here. And the way there talking makes me seem like a hoe... Oh my did I just say that word?!' _Kagome thought.

"Let me tell you bro you don't even now half of it. I had screaming my name, not calling but screaming. I wore her the fuck out."

"Damn, I wish my girl was like yours."

"Why what happend?"

"Let me tell you this girl's pussy was so worn out a fucking pipe wouldn't fit in that shit. And then she kept clawing me like I was a piece of meet. This bitch was crazy."

"Nice pick bro."

"Not my fault. I was drunk as hell! And I just wanted some pussy just to entertain myself, nothing like a commitment."

"You and your one night stands Sesshomaru."

"Can't help it. Not like your any better."

"Well, ture."

"My point exsactly."

kagome couldn't take the rude talk they were dishing.

"SHUT UP!! How dare you talk about women in such a manner. Each woman is delicate and unique in her own way."

"Yeah she was unique alright." Sesshomaru announced then giving Inuyasha a high five which he gladly accepted with a luagh to the side.

Kagome was seriously furious by now.

"What's a saint like oyu know? Huh?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I can tell by the way you just acted towards us talking about sex."

Kagome jumped at the word 'sex'.

"Told you. But what I don't get is why are you still so figetty about the word sex if your not even a virgin."

"Yes I am!!"

"Right."

"I am so. I would never do something so obsured at this point and time in my life."

"Seems to me you do. Unless your calling my bro a liar."Sesshomaru said almost angrily.

"Bro calm down. she still is."

"What?!"

"I didn't break her."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nop. She wasn't ready."

"Who cares. Long as you want it you shouldn't care about weather she was ready or not! She's just a wench just like the rest you've fucked!" Sesshomaru was furious at this point.

"Why should you care what I did or not. That's my choice!"

"What- what the fuck man!! Wat makes this bitch so special!!"

"Why the hell are you getting so serious for!?"

"Because it seems to me that your falling for this- this girl over here."

"Ha ha ha ha ha... as if. What the hell am I gonna do if I fall for something-" He looked at Kagome up and down. "something like that."

"Oh iight. I was bout to. She couldn't handle it could se?"

"Nop."

"Figures. Iight man I'm gonna take a shower."

"Iight." With those last words spoken Sesshomaru left.

_'This man- he- grrrrrrr.'_ Kagome said to herself.

Inuyasha turned around to face with a bid chessy smie on his face. Kagome hated his smug look. She was at her limit, she blew up. She raised her hand and smkaed the shit out of Inuyasha. He was so caught off guard that he feel back and hit his head on the floor.

'I take back everything I said!! I hate you so much Inuyasha...ahhhh!! there's not even a word that can describe how much anguish and hatred I feel towards you. If I ever see your face again I won't go so easy on you."

"You call smaking the shit out of my until I fell off the bed and hit my head going easy on me?!" Inuyasha got up off the floor. "Stupid bitch!"

That just made the matter worse. She shook for a split second with so much integrity, she balled up her fist and just punched Inuyasha across the face. Her hit had so much force he flew and hit the wall against his back. The impact was so great Inuyasha lost air in his lungs for a second. Once he finally got som oxygen in his lungs he calasped on the floor holding his face. The force from her hit was starting to take it's toll on him.

"IDIOT!!" With that said she ran out the room. She ran blindly through out the house trying to find an exit. But instead of findind an exist she bumped into Sesshomaru who was just coming out of the shower nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Ouch. I seriously need to looke were I'm going from now on. This bumping into people seriously hurts."

"Yeah. Trying being the one being bumped. Now if you don't mind get off me."

"Sorry." She got off of Sesshomaru.

"Damn wench! Watch were you're going!"

"Don't call me that!" Sesshomaru saw how angery Kagome was. One more step out of line and he knew that she'd stike.

"He-he...cute."

"Cute? wha-"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome really hard by the wrist and dragged her to his room.

"Ow... let go- you're- hurting- me."

When they reached his room and he locked the door Kagome snatched her hand away from his grasp.

"What is your problem?! Why did you-"

Kagome was caught off by a strong force pushing her on the bed. Sesshomaru pinned her arms above her head so she couldn't move.

"Watch this."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can. So please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

**MiMa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6: Boyfriend**

"Watch this."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She noticed Inuyasha and him look so a like. But you can defiantly tell the difference. He was more abrupt, straight forward and had a far more toned body then Inuyasha. Kagome reveried for a second, and daydreamed what would happen now that she's in this position.

_'This isn't good. I have to get out of this before IT dominates me again. I can't do that again. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did.' _Kagome thought.

She tried to wiggle herself out.

_'I can't- move.'_Kagome told herself as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I'll show you what it's like to be taken away from a real man."

"Huh? No! Please... don't." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru didn't listen he just started kissing her neck. He nibbled in little spots that made her gasp. The sound that leaked from her mouth made her almost want to gag. She couldn't believe how weak she was.

_'Is God punishing me? What did I do so wrong to deserve this.'_

"I'm surprised that a saint like you can be so attractive. Weather you're ready or not I'm going to take you right here and now. You won't have to live with the burden of someone trying to whisk you away anymore."

"Ah...NO!! I don't want you- to-" Kagome yelled as she tried pushing Sesshomaru off her but no prevail. She soon noticed that her hands started shaking. Then the shake went throughout her entire body.

"What are you cold that's why you're shaking. Don't worry I can solve that problem."

He let go of Kagome's wrist. She could of escaped right then and there but the shake had engulfed her leaving her paralyzed. Sesshomaru grabbed his thick covers and tossed it over them. It was pitch black now. Sesshomaru took off Kagome's shirt. This awoke Kagome from her shaking trance.

"NO!! Please!!" She placed her head on Sesshomaru's chest with her slightly shaking hands placed on his chest as well. "Sesshomaru please... I can't..." She looked dead in his eyes. Her eyes started to cry tears of sadness, disappointment, nothing but pain and plead. Sesshomaru noticed this immediately.

"Tef."

_'I don't know why but this girl has gotten to me. What is with her that makes me so, so I don't know. But I can't have this. I'll let her go for now.' _Sesshomaru thought.

He looked down at Kagome, who was still crying. He kissed her in an almost passionate way. Kagome was so shocked. Without her consent she just kissed him back the way he was kissing her. They moved in a rhythm, neither was leading and neither was following. They just moved together in a first real kiss. When both pulled away for air, they looked at each other immensely (Kagome was blushing really hard by this point) both wanting more of the other, but Sesshomaru nor Kagome went for it. Sesshomaru leaned in licked her lips, gave her a little peck which she gladly did he same back, Sesshomaru then threw the covers off of them. He sat on the edge of the bed atonished of the impact the kiss left him to feel. He sat on the edge of the bed in a daze. Kagome sat up covering her mouth. She looked around and located her shirt. She got it without any hesitation and put it on. As she was about to get off the bed she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I-" Kagome had no words to say. She was to baffled.

Kagome slid off the bed with grace. Soon as she was about to reach for the doorknob Sesshomaru out of the blue pinned her to the door. Kagome didn't try to pull away this time. He let one arm go as he cupped her face.

_'He's so warm and soft. What with this guy that attracts me to him. With Inuyasha all I feel is well that, but with Sesshomaru there's something else. What is that something?' _Kagome thought.

Their foreheads touched, both closed their eyes. They leaned in and kissed in such a passionate way that Kagome moaned in between every breath she let out. Sesshomaru's hand slide from her face to her arm, he rubbed her arm twice, then traveled under her shirt. He squeezed her breast making her gasp and pull away from the kiss. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip when she did this. Kagome slid her other hand from his pin and gripped his arm with both hands as he now started to message her breast. She started to breathe heavily. When she looked into his eyes he let go. He gave her a string peck on the lips.

"I'll drive you home." Sesshomaru said when he pulled away.

"N-no it's ok. I can catch the bus.'

"But-"

"It'll give me a chance to get myself together and besides I like riding the bus, but today I think I'll walk. I'll be fine. Really."

"But-"

"I really need to take a walk before I go home." She told him now putting her head down.

"Oh. I get it. Ok." He took Kagome's cell from her back pocket and put in his number. He took a picture of himself so when he called his picture would come up.

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it safe."

"O-ok. Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Go head."

"Which way-"

"He-he. Down the hall, go down the stairs, to your left."

"Thanks." With that said Kagome left home.

Soon as she got outside the house, she stretched, breathed in the fresh air, and went on her marry way. Surprisingly she knew exactly where she was.

"Ok. Lets take the long way home. God knows that you need all the fresh air you can get before- OH NO, Yura. I have to get home, and fast." Kagome started to run home as fast as she could. By the time she got there no one was on her porch. She looked very carfully but still didn't see anyone.

"Maybe she went home already. The lights are off. Mom, Sota, and Grandpa must have left already. Shesh they could have waited til I got home at least before they left. Oh well." She searched for her front door key in her pocket. Soon as she got in she went straight upstairs to take a shower. 1 hour later she came out with a towel wrapped around her. She picked up the phone and called Yura.

"Hey girl...I'm-"

"Oh hey Kagome. Listen I'm sorry I didn't make it I'm gonna be a bit bust...stop that...no don't do that you know what that does to me... put it in here...ahhh yes rite there...Inu-"

beep-beep...What? Lost the signal. She hung up on me. What was she doing?Inu- Inu- why does the beginning of that name sound so familiar?" Kagome thought while she made herself something to eat. "I got it Inuyasha. She's with Inuyasha right now?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I feel so dirty. I need to take another shower, and then maybe a bath, and then another shower. Yeah that'll work. I can't beileve the person I...she also...ew ew ew ew ew... SHOWER!!" Kagome yelled while freaing out. She had forgotten all about her dinner as a result it went cold. 3 hours later Kagome was out the shower and in her pajamas. She looked at the food she made.

"You know. All of a sudden I'm not so hungry anymore." She threw the food in the garbage and just went to bed.

"Ah... my own bed. Bouyo, you were waiting for me? Aww...where Angel and Tommy?"

Her other cat, Tommy, and her Kitten, Angel, came out from hiding when they herd there names come from Kagome's mouth. Kagome climbed into bed. Then all 3 cats jumped up and fell asleep with her. The next morning Kagome woke up with a bitter taste in her mouth. She noticed it was cat hair.

"That's just great."Kagome said sarcastically.

She went into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and get ready to go shopping.

"You know Bouyo, there's something I was suppose to do but can't remember what. What was it?"

Kagome started brushing her hair and then an image in the mirror appeared.

"Sesshomaru!! I was suppose to call him." She flew to her cell phone to search up Sesshomaru's number and then immediately called him.

"Mmm hello?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't call you yesterday."

"Who's this?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry but you caught me at the wrong time."

"What your-"

"No I was sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah. Do you know what time it is. It's 5:00 in the fucking morning."

"Well sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"I'd say don't worry bout it but then I'd be lying. I didn't go to bed til late."

"Why is that?"

"I was up all night...Oh I don't know waiting for my girlfriend to call to let me know she made it ok. I was worried as hell."

"Well sorry. Wait what? Girlfirend?"

"Yeah what you thought that was. I don't just kiss any girl like I did with you."

"But-"

"I'd love to chat more but I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep before later on today."

"What you-"

"I'll tell you when I wake up okay. Bye." With that said Sesshomaru went back to bed.

"He just hung up on. He-he he must have been really tired. Oops didn't mean for him to worry so much. Oh My God!! I have a boyfriend!! Ahhh!!" Kagome started running around the house as if there was no way out. She finally calmed down 15 minutes later.

"It is pretty early. I'll clean the house to pass the time."

Kagome washed the house from the roof down to the basement on her hands and knees. When she finally finished it was 11:30 am.

"Ok. Time to go out."

She looked down at herself and noticed dirt stains all over hair, cod webs on her hands from the basement, she looked atrocious.

"Guess I'll be taking a shower first." She took a 30 minute shower.

"What to wear? Hmmm... Bouyo what do you think?"

"Meow."

"Yeah I kinda figured you didn't care. O-K. Lets see."

"She went in her closet and started throwing outfits out onto her bed.

"I got it."

She picked up a cream yellow dress with a baby blue short-sleeve sweater to go on top, and baby blue wedged shoes. She put her hair in a high pony-tail, silver hooped earings, silver/diamond necklace and silver bracelets. To finish it off she put on some perfume called 'seduction'. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect."

She grabbed her purse and house keys than headed out the door. Soon as she was outside she looked dead ahead and saw someone at thetop of the shrine steps.

"No way..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Cliffhanger. Ha ha ha... don't worry the next chapter will definatly be up soon. Maybe I'll make ya wait... mmmmmmmmmmmm...nah I change my mind. Cause ya were so kind to leave reviews I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow.

MiMa


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7: Fuck you**

"Sup Kagome."

"What-what are you doing here?"

"That's harsh I was expecting a hey how's it going or something." He smiled which made Kagome blush.

"Such bashful reactions, this early. Wow."

"Shut up!! What are you doing here anyway??"

"I wanted to see is that a bad thing?"

"Right. Stalker! How did you find this place anyway?!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure ou want to know."

"Try me."

"I'd rather keep it annomous."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Where to?"

"None..."

"None?"

"Yeah none of your buisness."

"Well can I come to where ever it is you're going?"

"Mmm let me think baout it..."

The man walked up to Kagome and embraced like she was the rarest beauty of all and wanted to keep her to himself.

"Se-Sesshomaru... I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"Fine you can come but..." Before she could even finish her sentence Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand enlocking them to show that they went out. Kagome couldn't even focus so when they went down the shrine steps she tripped but luckily Sesshomaru caught her before her face broke the fall.

"He-he. Being a clutes today?..."

"No. Just lost my footing is all."

"Right."

"Humph."

They were waiting for the bus to go downtown.

"I don't know why we're taking the bus, we could of taken my car."

"I'll pass."

"What afraid I mite try ...some-thing?"

Sesshomaru had Kagome gripping on his shirt without even touching her.

"He-he."

"What's so funny??"

"I got you hooked.'

"Do not."

"Oh really then how come you practically ripped my shirt from your grip just by me saying one sentence."

"I-I-I lost my footing again."

"If you say so. He-he."

"You're horrible."

"I know."

"Not much of a deniyer are you?"

"Nope."

"Augh. Oh here's are stop."

They got off the bus. Sesshomaru immediatly entangled their hands together to make sure all the guys that were looking at him backed off. By the death glare he gave most of them they did just that.

"Lets go in this store first."

"You do know that this is Victoria Secret?"

"Dah."

"Maybe you're not comprehending. I'm a guy, you're a girl going to shop in a undergarment store. Are you sure you want me to com with you... in there??"

Kagome thought for a moment.

_'Well when he puts it that way. But he did already see me naked and felt my... anyways... so I guess it's ok.'_

"Yup. No problem. Now come on." She said pulling Sesshomaru into the store.

"Sesshomaru?? Is that you?"

"Depends who wants to know?" He turned around to see who it was.

_'Oh shit this could whined up being problematic.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the woman who called out to him.

The woman jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. By her hug his hand had let go of Kagome's. This made Kagome turn aorund to find out why. The expression on her face couldn't be described in words. The look she gave Sesshomaru made him jult in fear.

"Who's this bitch Sessy?"

"Sessy?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes Sessy. That's the nickname I gave my Sesshomaru."

"Your Sesshomaru?"

"Are you deaf bitch. Damn stop asking questions in an answer. Its agrivating." She hoped off Sesshomaru.

"So Sessy who is this itch. Don't tell me you're cheating on me with this- retch."

"Cheating? Oh I get it. Didn't mean to cause a problem for you. Well if you would excuse me I'm going to finish shopping."

The girl threw herself at Sesshomaru again. he looked at kagome and how sadden she was as she walked away. he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the woman that was hanging all over him.

"Yeah you do just that. Now Baby I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for an all nighter."

"If you don't get the fuck off me right now you'll regret it later." Sesshomaru said in a calm but threatning manner that made her literally jump off of him.

"Wha-what's the meaning of this??"

"I told you countless times that we were done. Seems like that's just not getting threw that dence skull you call a brain."

"Excuse me?!"

"If you ever come so much as 10 miles of me I will slit your throat and that's a promise." He said in a ferce manner than ran off to catch up with Kagome, but she was no where in sight. He looked in countless store's asking to see if anyone saw her but no results. When he was about to give up he looked by the water fountain.

"Thank god I found you."

"Why are you here? I thought you'd still be with your girl- You know what I really odn't care. I don't want to here it."

"She's not my girlfriend. I told her countless times but girls like that just can't uncling to me. Don't worry I set her straight. She won't be bothering us again. Promise."

"I odn't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

kagome got up from the edge of the fountain, dusted herself off and walked towards Sesshomaru but she didn't stop. She walked right passed him. Just as they were sholder to sholder she whispered something that Seshomaru had to struggle to make out.

"Good... for you." With those words spoken Kagome kept walking. No matter how many times Sesshomaru called out to her she just ignored him. She didn't run away. She just kept walking in a normal pace to not cause a scene. Sesshomaru was so struck that he couldn't move. A parapligic stuck in darkness trying to catch that one image that's running from him but can't.

"Guess I should head home. He- I knew this wouldn't work. it feels to wrong. Inuyasha why is it always you I'm thinking about. Your brother treat me way better and yet, it's you I desire the most. Sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome told herself. She looked up at the sunset and noticed a dark figure coming towards her. Then there was two. When that person passed by her a pain struck her, not in her lower abdomin but in her heart this time. The pain was so greta she fell to her knees. Breathing heavily she herd a voice. One that wasn't Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha. She reconized the voice but couldn't really put her tongue on it.

"I always win." The person said right before Kagome's vision went black. Everything forze. Her entire body went numb. She was motionless. If you took a glipse of her you'd think she was dead, but she was stedily breathing.

When Kagome came she noticed she was in the hospital.

_'Wha- How'd I get in her? Ow... my body hurts. Wait I can't hear myself speak. What's wrong with my voice?' _

Kagome tried yelling but herd nothing. Nothing but the sooting sounds of the birds chirping and nature going on about it's buisness. She noticed something touching her. It was her hair.

_'What when did my hair get so long? I was only asleep for one night.' _

She looked over ot the calendar. It was 2009.

_'There's no way I could of been sleep for 3 years!! Someone must be playing a prank on me. I know they have to be. Right?'_

Tears fell down Kagome' face. It wasn't of sadness or anger, not even sorrow nor guilt nothing of the sort. Just tears of joy but a smile of pain.

"Oh Doctor!! Doctor!! Kagome has finally awoken!! Doctor!!" A nurse screamed around the hospital trying to find the doctor.

"Look."

"Wow it is amazing. She wasn't suppose to wake up for another 9 years. Atonishing."

'9 years?! What are you talking about?? 9 years??'

"Doctor I think she's trying to say something. What's wrong with her voice?"

"I don't know. Lets take a look shall we. Open wide for me."

Kagome did exsactly that.

"That's odd. Her throught is perfectly fine. The best I've ever seen actually. But then why? We'll have to figure that out with more test. But in the mean time contact her parents and let them no-"

While the doctor notified what the nurse should do kagome started pulling out all the needles and wires that were hooked up to her to set her free. She touched the cold floor but didn't make a flinch at the unordinary temperature floor and just headed for the exit.

"Kagome you shouldn't be moving yet. You'll-"

Kagom completely ignored the doctor and kept moving. Soon as she opened the door the bright light brought happyness that she had let fade away and then colapsed on the floor. Going back into darkness but before that those last words that were said the first time she went out rang in her head again. The peace was taken away with those fatal three words.

"I alway's win." kept reapeting making it sickning to hear that voice again, in the real world.

Two days later Kagome came again. She looked around.

_'I'm still in the hospital. No surprise ther I still can't talk. Why?'_

Kagome looked to her right and noticed someone's head laying on her bed. Sle looked to her left and noticed two more heads laying on her bed. By the color of the hair she knew who they were.

_'Mom, Grandpa, Sota... you're here this time.'_

The door opened. The first thing she saw was a boocay of red roses enter followed by a silver haired guy.

"Oh... Kagome you're awake. I'm glad."

Kagome put her fingers to her mouth to indicate for him to keep his voice down.

"Oh sorry. How oyu been?"

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded. She looked around and found a pencil and some paper and wrote 'who are you?'

"I suppose you don't remember me. I'm Inuyasha. I'd get into details but I'd rather tell you later."

_'In-u-ya-sha??'_

Kagome made a digusted mad face.

_'Inuyasha!'_

She picked up the pencil and wrote again. This time it wasn't a question but a statement. She wrote 'FUCK YOU!' in big bold letters then threw the paper in his face.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed. Please reveiw and let me no what you think. Sorry about the mistakes I was writting pretty fast cause I had to go. But I didn't want to leave ya hangin for another day so... There you go. I'll try and get ch.8 up tomorrow if not then the next day I don't know. Pretty bussy now. well ducez.**

**MiMa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 8: I Love You**

Inuyasha stood up and was about to swear up a storm but the nurse walked in.

"Excuse me sir she has to get some more rest so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Feh. What ever I'm done here anyway." With that said he left.

"Mrs. Huragashi? Hey..." The nurse said waking up Kagome's mom.

"What happened?"

"Well your daughter is awake-"

"Really?! Oh Kagome!!" She said then gave Kagome a big hug to the point she almost lost her breath.

"Nurse what's wrong with her?"

"Well she can't speak... why? We don't know we're still runningsome test."

"Oh I see. Will she be able to speak in the long run?"

"I really don't know it's up to Kagome."

"I see."

"I don't mean to be rude but you all are going to have to leave Kagomestill needs more rest."

"Ok. Grandpa, Sota, wake up we're leaving."

"Mmm ok mommy."

"Nurse can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Huragashi and the nurse went outside the room to talk not noticing that they left it cracked enough for Kagome to hear what they were talking about.

"When will Kagome be released?"

"Well the way she's recovering in 3 days tops."

"Really."

"Yup. But-"

"But what?"

"Well... even though she'll be recovered she'll pass out every now and then out of no where depending what the situation is or where she's at. And as for her speaking again like I said before its all up to her. Her will to talk again is all entirely up to her. Other wise she'll stay mute for the rest of her life if she so chooses."

"No. Who could of made her this way?"

"I don't know. We've tried asking her but-'

"No prevail."

"Yup."

"Poor Kagome. Well we'll come back when you release her."

"I'll put it in the book, so all you'll have to do is sign her out and leave."

"Ok. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." The nurse replied. While Kagome saw her mom leave a sadden matter it brought tears to her eyes.

_'Why can't I speak?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I want to speak... I don't want to see my mom so sadden. Please.'_

Kagome tried countless times but not even a screech came out her mouth.

_'Why can't I speak?' _She even tried to cry but nothing came out. there was a knock at the door a few seconds later. She walked to her bed without the slightest care in the world. she went under the covers, wrapping them around up to her shoulders. Then she faced the window not wanting to see who came through the door. She wanted to be laone for awhile.

"Hey."

_'That voice...'_

"I know you're not sleeping I herd you walking to your bed and getting in it. Well the nurse told me that you couldn't speak so just listen. When you passed out in the park I didn't know what to do. And when you family told me you went into a coma i couldn't deal with living. I drank until my bladder was almost dysfunctional, and I smoked until my lungs collapsed in my body. I was so bad nothing could save me. I realized that I was trying to kill myself but it wasn't going fast enough. So tried numerous times to kill myself but there was always someone there to stop me. I came to this conclusion, the reason why there was someone always around when I attempted to kill myself was because there was something on this earth I have to do before I go. There were to many people that love me for me to go. I know I haven't known you long but I've fallin' in love with you Kagome. I don't know how or when but I have. The thing is you don't feel the same about me." He took a deep breath in." So I'm saying... Goodbye."

_'No.'_

The man turned around to leave, Kagome noticed this. She flung her covers off herself and grabbed his wrist as fast as she could. Her eyes told him to hold her once more and her mouth tried to say don't go. He got all of this and understood very well. he embraced her as tight as he could and Kagome did the same.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru."

"Did you just talk Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome tried to say his name again but just like before she couldn't. This time tears did fall.

"Don't cry Kagome. It's Ok. I'm here now."

_'I know but there's something telling me that I'm with the wrong person.'_

They held each other until the nurse came in 2 hours later making Sesshomaru leave. Neither wanted to let go but did.

_'I know it's going to take time but... I will make her fall in love with me. Even if that means I have ot remove the person she wants most right now.'_Sesshomaru thought as he left the room with a sinister smile that he smiled after kissing Kagome on the cheek.

Sesshomaru drove home after that as fast as he could going 120 in a 30 mile zone.

"Inuyasha!!"

"What?!" Inuyasha said yelling from his room.

"Get down here!!"

"Why should I."

"Inuyasha... get down here." SEsshomaru said in a calm yet very frightning manner.

Inuyasha finally came down stairs when Sesshomaru talked like that.

"What." Inuyasha said in a tedious way.

"You're my new target." Sesshomaru said taking off his sunglasses.

"What?"

Sesshomaru balled up his fist then...

Crash! Crack!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to write to much. I have to keep my readers entertained don't I. LoLx :p**

**MiMa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 9: beat up, broken up and crushed**

"What the fuck was that for you fucking bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just looked at him deadly as if to say 'go to hell.' He slammed him on the hallway table. Breaking it in half and shattering the vase that was on top. Inuyasha screamed in pain. All Sesshomaru did was smile a sinister. Inuyasha screamed in agonizing pain even more.

"This isn't alf the pain you've made Kagome feel."

"What?! Kago-"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's long silver hair and threw him through the window in the living room. He slid until he hit the othe side of the room wall, almost snapping his back. The painting that was hanginf there fell on his aching back making it even harder to move. Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha, grabbed his neck and slowly slid him up the wall until his feet were 2 inches above the floor, making Inuyasha loose sirculation in his longs quick.

"What did she do so wrong for you to treat her like this..." Sesshomaru said in a deathly whisper. His grip on Inuyasha's neck got tighter not even letting Inuyasha let out a little yelp. When he saw that Inuyasha's face was starting to loose it's color he loosend his grip. Inuyasha choaked trying to breathe in air in his alomost colapsed lungs.

Once he finally caught his breath he said," What do you know. You've known her for like what a day. You can't even say year or more cause she's been in a coma all that time. You're acting as if you love her. Were'nt you the one who said women are nothing but bitches and all that so why should I treat Kagome any differently. Those were your almost exsact words."

Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go. He couldn't get his footing when Sesshomaru let him go so he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"And besides why should I even think twice about hurting her. She went from me to you. And not just in a relationship but in sexual act as well. She makes me sick to my stomach! How could you deal with that?!"

"Because we haven't slept together. She pleaded so much it got agrivating."

"So that never stoppped you before!!"

"Because you had sex with her I fell back. You went right after her best friend when you thought she slept with me right after you. You muts not know Kagome to well. But one thing you now for certain is that she's a saint and she owuldn't even dare. What the fuck is your problem. You should of thought before you sped up to any conclusions. She was in that coma because of you. She can't speak because of you. It's all because of you!! And you can't even figure out why. How much more pathetic can you get!!"

Inuyasha stood completly shut. Think about what happend between him and Kagome earlier.

'She said FUCK YOU... she would never say such a word. That's not who she is.' Inuyasha thought.

"If it wasn't for me having to go some where in a few I'd kill you. But don't test me. Stay away from Kagome. You got that." Sesshomaru said very stricking making Inuyasha almost wet his pants. He never seen Sesshomaru so mad and so protective of a girl. Soon as Sesshomaru left the house Inuyasha tried to get up but couldn't. Without him knowing his back was fractured, 3 broken ribs, and a clogged vessel in his neck from Sesshomaru stranggling. As Sesshomaru drove away in his blue and black Bugatti his dialed 911.

"Hi. Yes I need an abulance to 314 Sakura drive. The person is right there on the wall to the left in the living room. He's not dead but he's serioiusly injured, if not treated soon he might suffer from internal bleeding. Bye." With that said Sesshomaru hung up and sped off, he didn't even let the lady talk.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

** I Know this chapter is short but I didn't really feel like geting into to much detail it'd ruin the whole story. I like to keep ya in suspence. LoLx... **

**MiMa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dreaded Voice Message And The Final Goodbye**

Kagome lie on her bed in a daze. Nothing can get her out of it. The doctors and nurses tried countless times but she wouldn't snap out of it. In her dazed world she went back in time. Years back to when it was her, her family and her friends. Everything organized and focused, no chaos.

**Flashback:**

"Hey kagome!!" Yuri called out. "Wait up." When Yuri finally caught up she had to take a breather. "You walk to fast."

"He-he. Its not that I walk fast it just that you walk to slow. Now keep up if have to keep a move on otherwise we'll b late for class yet again."

"Oh yeah you right. If we're late again Mrs. Pinta-litra ... what ever her name is will say Ms. Hurugashi and Ms. Naomi late yet again. DETENTION." Yuri said making a horible imitation of their teacher that it made Kagome laugh histarically.

"Your a horrible actress."

"Well excuse me if I don't know how to act like a shriveled up proon. I'm glad to have youth."

"He-he. She'd kill you if she herd you say that about her."

"Not my fault she needs to know the truth. I'm mean be for real shouldn't she be retired already?"

"True."

Riiiinnnnnggggg! The school bell rang for the start of first period.

"Oh no."

"Damn."

"Yuri lets go!" Kagome yelled.

They both ran to the school as fast as they could. Soon as they entered their first period Kagome looked around for the teacher while Yuri caught her breath.

"Ok we're good."

Soon as they entered and took their seats the teacher came in.

"We just made it in time." Yuri whispered to Kagome.

"It seems to me you ladies enjoy staying with me so much that you keep being late to my class!!"

"No. Mrs.-"

"Up... I don't want to hear I'll see to it that we have loads and loads of fun." The teacher smiled a sinister smile.

Kagome slammed her head on the desk with a huf.

"Fun my ass... you old hag." Yuri mumbled underneith her breath.

"What was that little missy."

"Little I'm not the one who's 2 feet tall... 200 years old, have rinkels on top of rinkels, and walk to slow you make a hippo lok like a cheetah!"

"Yuri!!"

"What!! No I'm tired of her ganging up on us."

"Ahh here we go again. He-he."

"What's so funny Kagome?!"

"You."

Yuri thought for a moment and started laughing to. From the laughs they were sharing everything fastforward in the blink of an eye. Now Kagome was in the park and she saw to figures coming towards her.

"What? Why am I here? Everything is frozen. She looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru. Wha- she looked where the figures were coming towards here and everything started to move again. She stared blankly at the objects that were coming. Kagome's chest started beating faster and then hardder until it almost felt like it was going to burst out of her. She fell to her knees. She looked to her side and some figure was standing right next to her. It then whisperd into her ear.

"I always win."

"That voice... that voice... it's ... its... Yuri!! No she wouldn't... would she?"

**End Flashback:**

Kagome finally woke up from her daze.

"Oh thank god. Kagome what were you thinking about that you couldn't hear our calls?We were really worried." Th nurse asked.

Kagome still looked blankly out the window.

"What would you do if the person you trusted most in this rotting, god forsaking land people call home betrayed you?"

"What? Are you ok."

Kagome turned her head.

"Just fine."

She got out the bed and headed for the door.

"You're still not ready to leave the hospital. We still got some test to run."

Soon as she touched the door knob Kagome said, " I am not some puppet to be toyed with or some ginea pig to be tested on. If you want results watch me very closely as I overcome this."

The nurse was so shocked from her responce it left her wordless. She just let Kagome walk out with nothing but her wallet.

"Can't be seen wearing this stenching rag."She took out her credit card. "Shopping time."

She walked to Hot Topic. Lets see. She picked out a black and green plaid mini shirt, a green shirt with a black heart leaking green blood in the middle, and green converses with black socks. She put all this on in the fitting room.

"Perfect."

"I'm taking this outfit to go."

"Ok." The clerk scanned the outfit. "That will be 134.46."

Kagome gave the lady her credit card.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Oh no wait. Kagome picked up some black hooped earings along with green bracelets and black eyeliner, green and black purse and a mini mirror that was purse fitted. "Ok this is all."

"He-he. Ok. That will be 23.79"

Kagome gave her, her credit card again. Then left out the store. She put the earings, braclets, and eyeliner on soon as she was out the store. Soon as she was done she looked across the street and saw a Verizon store.

"Time for a new phone as well."

She crossed the street to the phone store and bought a new phone. She called Sesshomaru. He didn't pick up so she left a message.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I'm just going to get straight to the point. I thought I could love you but I can't. My heart won't let me. I didn't mean to put you through so much fustration and pain. I know you've cried countless times for me. When I first saw you I could tell. Your face made me want to kill myself cause it was my fault you looked that way. You bring so much joy in my life, but see that's the probably. I'm no good for you. And I never will be. I know this now. I've got it all figured out. It be better if I just dissappear from everyones lives. It's for the best. As the last words you hear my voice say I want to say I love you... but then I'd be lying. So until we meet again. Goodbye... Friend."

She then called Inuyasha's phone but he didn't answer either.

"You know who this is so I'm not going to give and introduction. I hate you so much Inuyasha for all the things you put me through and yet... Tell me why would I... I... after... you... and Yuri... she even... wow I'm even crying when I know you don't care how I feel... But as the last words you hear from me I want them to be plesant... to leave me with a smile that's not fake... I love you Inuyasha and that will never change. Bye."

With that said Kagome called a taxi.

"Hi. Yes I need a taxi for Tokyo airport. How much. Ok that's fine. Thanks."

Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Goodbye... my love."

The taxi came and Kagome was gone just as the taxi pulled off she threw her phone out the window and it shattered in piceses soon as it made contact with the concrete.

"Connection... lost... for good."

Sesshomaru got in his car and noticed a missed call.

"Who's number is this?" He listenend the voice message.

"Kagome..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I've been really tired from school and parties. But here you go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: It's Your Fault**

Sesshomaru lay on his bed in the dark remebering all the fun him and Kagome had together. Its been 6 years since Kagome left and he hasn't gotten over it. Most haven't but they moved on in life, his life seems to just stand still with her not their by his side anymore.

"Guess I loved her more than I could ever imagine."

He rolled over and burried his solmn face into his pillow. His scruffy beered scraping the pillow that iritated him. The stench of his breath was so excruciating that he stuffed up his nose with cotton balls. His once silky hair was now rigged, split end and decaptaing by the day. He lost care for himself when she left.

"Inuyasha!! Baby you here?!" A female voice called really loud from down stairs.

She went up the stairs.

"I guess he's not here."

She started walking towards his room but stopped right in her tracks when she was by Sesshomaru's door.

"Hmmm... I wonder."

She slowly opended the doorto not make noise just in case he was sleeping.

"Sessy... you awake?"

Sesshomaru didn't budge. She slide in and closed the door behind her.

"I know you're in her. Come on. She's been gone for 6 years she's not coming back anytime soon. I don't know why you just won't get over that scanck anyway. Not like you loved her. Oh wait you did ... no.. no ... you still do. Oh man this is priceless. I need to record this. I'ma put this on youtube asap."

She took out her phone and had it set on record. She slowly walked over towards the bed. She could see Sesshomaru laying down barring his face in his pillow.

"Come on Sessy look up. Ugh. You reuined a perfectly good youtube moment." She shut her phone off. "Come on get out the bed. I'm bord. Inuyasha isn't here. So you're going to have to entertain me if you know what I mean." She smiled a seductive smile but Sesshomaru payed no mind to her flirting. "Ugh. You're so boring."

She thought for a moment as she looked at her nails.

"He-he."

She jumped on Sesshomaru. But he still didn't move.

"Damn what are you dead?!"

She flipped him over. Their was no expression on his face. It was as if his soul was completely deminished.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Gross. Your breath is kickin' and you don't look to good either. NO wait that not the words to describe you. I got it you look like shit. He-he."

She theroly analyzed him.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up. Me and you are going shopping. You need some serious work done."

She grabbed on arm and yanked him up. She rolled him off the bed, thinking that he would pick himself up before slamming onto the floor, but that wasn't the case.

"Oh geez your hopeless."

She picked him up off the ground and helped him to his personal bathroom. She brushed his teeth to make them sparkling white then turned the shower on to a perfect temperature.

"Come on you can get undressed and shower by yourself can't you?!"

Sesshomaru fell back the ground soon as she let him go.

"Uhh..."

She got him undressed and put him in the shower. She held him from behind so he wouldn't fall again. (he has enough brain damage.) He looked around.

"Now grab the soap."

Sesshomaru looked at the soap as if he hadn't sen it before. (he hasn't seen soap in 6 years. Ewww.) He grabbed the soap, ran it under the water which made it very slippery. He tried gripping it tighter but it just slipped out of his hands. He fumbled around for the soap.

"Sesshomaru stop moving I'll get it. You'll fall again if you don't stop moving."

Soon as she said that Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention and the soap slipped under his foot making him fall bring her down naturally. She got on her hands and knees as the hot steamy water beamed down on her and Sesshoamru. She stared at Sesshoamru's blank innocent look.

"So cute."

She moved in closer to him and kissed him.

"What are you doing Yuri?" Sesshomaru asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't know but I don't want to stop."

"You need to. You go with my brother."

"He's not here right now he doesn't have to know. Come on."

"No."

"Why is it because of that bitch Kagome. How amny times do I have to tell you she's not here. She's gone. Forever. And she's not coming back. Why purpose does she have here now anyway?! Except more hatred and diswanting."

"Aren't you her best friend?"

"Ha. Like hell I am. I stole her love. And when she went to you I thought my plans were done. But she just could'nt deal. She couldn't fall in love with you cause her heart was swept away by Inuyasha. Your brother. Isn't that right? That's why you damn near killed him. Why did you show simpathy towards him? I don't know. It was because of him you couldn't have Kagome. You were this close but when we met up in the park and she saw me with him... he-he... perfect revenge. She collapsed right on the spot. She tried to get back up but when I told her I win... ha ha ha the slut went into a coma. Who would of thought. So see... it was your fault she left, why she went into that coma. If she found you first before Inuyasha or you made her fall in love with you she wouldn't have had to suffer... well not as much anyway. So if you want someone to blaim, it should be you."

Yuri kissed his lips but he did not retalate because of the shock.

"So come on. Have some fun. Forget about her. You have better right in front of you."

"He-he. You do think your better don't you."

"Huh?"

"She's better in everyway. You'll sleep with any guy to have some fun. Your not faithful. You nothing but a common whore. Can't say prostitute cause you do it for free."

"If I'm not mistaken she went from one brother to the next. Dirty!!"

"Yeah... and what are you doing now. At least she didn't sleep with any. NOW that's dirty. So if you don't mind... get off me."

"B-B-B-B... No... I will have whether you like it or not."

"He-he. Don't you mean whether you'll like it."

"Huh?"

"You want it right. Ok I'ma give it to you. But I'll garinte you won't enjoy it the slightest bit." Sesshomaru said in the most scraiest voice that Yuri tried to run away but Sesshomaru caught her and pinned her down so tight her sirculation was altered in some places. He practically ripped off Yuri's clothes. He stared at her naked body with discuise. "You make me sick."

"No don't!! Sesshomaru stop!!"

"You said you want it didn't you."

"NO. I don't. I take it back."

"To late."

"If you do this I'll..."

"What tell Inuyasha... Think about its your word against mine... who do you think will win."

Yuri's expression said it all.

"Esactly." Was the last words Sesshoamru said before making Yuri feel hell in her lower area. All you could hear was her loud screams of help, dicomfort, and aganizing pain. When Sesshomaru was done blood leaked from her "situation." (private part) She shook in shock, exssaution, and pain.

"You should be careful what you wish for." He leaned down and whisperd in her ear, "I win." He took another glipse of her and before he left to an all day spa and got him sefl together and his life back on track he said,"Oh for the record... it's your fault she left. Don't worry I'm done with you. Carma will come around. Now that's a bitch. Feh."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block for a while. I'll try and write soon as I can. Busy Busy Busy. LoLx...:p**

**MiMa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Well to let ya know now I think I'm going to end this story really soon. If you think I shouldn't let me know other wise Chapter 14 or 15 will be the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Past... Is It Love?**

_14 years passed since Kagome left._

Inuyasha sat on a bench in the park. Feeling so out of it. Like he wasn't him self. He's been this way a week after Kagome left but in everybody elses eyes nothing changed about him, but he knew that he has. He looked up at the completely coverd sky and felt the cold frozen water fall upon his face. His golden crystal eyes glisend more in the snow than it has ever had. When his got cold enough he looked back down at the ground, its white sleetness. He then herd a cell phone go off but it wasn't his. It was someone in front of him that stood nealing against the rail. This person didn't look fimilar so Inuyasha didn't pay no mind.

"Yeah. No I can't. I'm not home. I told youI had something to take care of. I'll come back as soon as I can. Bye."

_"That voice. ITs... Its..." _Inuyasha thought. He walked up to the girl that was leaning on the rail. He grabed her sholder lightly and then turned her around.

"Kagome..." He exsamined the girl. She completely different than what Kagome looked like. For a second he thought he had the wrong girl but when he looked deep into her eyes he knew, no mistaken it.

She wore a metallic filigree tunic (shirt in forever 21) with a black lux fur shurg ( forever 21 jacket ) over the shirt, black leggings that went to her ankel, a metallic scarf that coverd her mouth and neck, black alicia ankle boot (forever 21 high heels), and a metallic mini purse. Her hair was cut to her sholders, metallic earings and a black chocker. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked just in case his conclusions were wrong.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"You don't remeber me?"

"Should I?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice that reminded him of when Kagome and him first met.

"It's me."

"Sorry not ringing any bells. Where have we met?"

"Well me and you... ummm... maybe not really but.."

"I'm sorry mister but I really have to go. Maybe I'lll see you around. Bye Inuyasha."

"How did you know my name. I havn't told you."

"I don't know it just came natural with out me even thinking it. And now I feel a really aching pain in my chest that can't be explained. Tell me do you think it has something to do with you?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer at all. Flashbacks of him in the past scurried in his mind as he stared vigerously at Kagome. With out his permission his entire body leaned in and embraced her ever so tightly.

"Inuyasha please let go. I may know your name but I don't know you."

He just held her tighter while tears tumbled down his cheeks. Kagome finally got loose when Inuyasha loosend his grip form the shock of his actions. Her forceful push made Inuyasha fall on the ground.

"Look I don't know what's going on in your head but it certainly not functioning well. You need to get that checked out and don't ever come that close to me again. It seems to me you don't know how to control your disgracful harmones when seeing an elegant lady. This is a fair warning do it again and I won't be so nice." Kagome said in a calm tone but Inuyasha could tell that she was serious.

"My apolo-"

"Don't, because your not going to mean it. I dispize those who say what they don't mean. See you around." She said in an innocent voice again; innnocent and calm. With those words spoken Kagome went on her way.

Ring! Ring! Inuyasha's phone rang. He stood up, dusted his self off then picked up his phone.

"Yeah."

"Inu- Inuyasha." Yuri cried on the other line.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Se-Se-"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. He..."

"What?! Spit it out."

"He raped me!!"

"If your going to call me with a bunch of lies... you know what. I've had it with you and your so called "its the truth". Your nothing but a liar and a player. Trying to break up the ones who love eachother most because no one will ever love you. Jealousy is a sickness you should get that checked out."

"But its the truth. You have to believe me."

"No. Sorry but I don't. We're done Yuri. Its over. Bye."

"No! I'm not going to even believe that."

"Well then... good luck with a one-sided love or what ever it is you claim or think you feel about me." With that said Inuyasha hung up.

_"Look I don't know what's going on in your head but it certainly not functioning well. You need to get that checked out and don't ever come that close to me again. It seems to me you don't know how to control your disgracful harmones when seeing an elegant lady. This is a fair warning do it again and I won't be so nice." _Was all that ran through Inuyasha's head the whole time he was walking home.

"Damn..."

* * *

**The Next Day: At Kagome's House**

Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it!" Sota yelled as he rushed to the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sota. Long time no see."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah. How you been?"

"KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!" He ran up and hugged Kagome with all his might.

"He-he its nice to see you to."

"Sota who's at the door." Their mother said coming to the door.

"Hey mom."

"Kagome?"

"Its me."

"Oh my word."

After evryone hugged the life out of Kagome from missing her so much they got renquited in the living. Talkin about wahts been going on the past 14 years shes been gone.

"Well enough aboutn us. How have you been?"

"Its been a while huh?"

"A while!! You were gone for 14 years!! No contact or anything. You just up and left. Poof, gone with out a trace. I thought something terrible happend to you." Her mother started crying. Kagome hugged her again to comfort her.

"Its ok mom. I'm fine. Really. As you can tell I'm doing very well for my self."

"I can see that. Well..." She whipped her tears away. "Where do you live, work, I must know."

"I can't tell you that. I went away with no trace for a reason. I needed to get away. But for some reason I can't remeber from what or why. Just lost until this nice gentle men helped me get back on my feet. He is so kind, gentle, and proper. He wasn't rich but to me he is."

"Who is this guy? Kagome have you..."

"Ma!! NO! I think of him as an elder brother. He cared for me so. And I think that's what I needed most, and he gave it to me. He stopped me countless times from comiting suicide. I lost myself and he found me.His name is Koga. I still live with him. I want to give him all the kindness and respect he has given me and more. He desires it."

"Wow. Now that's a man I'd like to meet."

"Yeah. Bad idea."

"What?"

"Ma."

"Fine."

While Kagome continued with her story and her mother gave a little feed back something itched in the back of her head. She couldn't put her finger on it but some how she felt that she knew this Inuyasha guy. Emotions of hate and loved thrived inside of her, but she couldn't begin to understand why.

_"Who is he?" _Kagome thought.

* * *

**That Night:**

Kagome took a long shower, blow dried her hair then got dressed. She put on a white long sleeve Filigree (light grey) Top (forever 21) with black leggins and white and grey grosgrain trim pumps, a light grey head band, light grey earings, light grey chocker, and a light grey mini purse. She took one last glimpse in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Everybody dressed?"

"Yes but can I ask where we are going."

"Its a secret." She looked around. "Where's gramps?"

"Umm... lets get on our way. Well be late where ever we are going." Her mother said.

"We're not leaving without gramps. Gramps! Come on. We're leaving."

"He can't hear you. He's not here."

"Then where is he?"

"Hes- hes dead."

"What... for how long?"

"8 years now."

"No..."

"If you want to stay home now we understand."

Kagome held in her tears.

"No. I'm not going to let a little bad news reunion our evening of fun. I haven't seenyou in the longest and I'm going to take in all the time I can get."

"You're not staying sis?"

"No. Sorry. I have to go back."

"No..."

"Ehh... we'll talk about this later. We're going to be late if we don't go now."

"Late for what?"

"You'll see." Kagome told them trying to smile still holding back her tears.

* * *

**First Stop Of Fun:**

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Kagome!! You didn't!! This is AWESOME!!"

"I figured you'd like it the most Sota."

"When did you find out the amusement park was open?"

"I did my research. First stop is for Sota mostlt, the second mom mostly and the last stop is the best of all."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know ma but I wanted to. Go have fun. I'm going to go on the ferris wheel."

"You ok Kagome?"

"Yup. Great. Go. Have fun."

"Ok." With that said her mother went to the rollercoasters with Sota.

Kagome walked over to the ferris wheel thinking about her gandpa. All the things they been through, good and bad. Even though she smiled it didn't keep the pain from slowly engulfing her heart.

She got on the ferris wheel.

"Miss you by yourself?" The man that worked the machine asked.

"Yes."

"Single passenger looking for a partner to ride withwho wants to ride with this lovely enchanting lady!" He called out.

A dashing young man with long silver hair, golden eyes and a muscular body voleentered. He stepped ino the quadrin, Kagome didn't pay him any mind she just stared at the falling flakes come from the dark sky. Her body shivered from the cold.

"I should of brought my jacket. Stupid me."

"You can use mine if you want."

"No its ok."

"Come on. Its beter than catching a nasty cold."

Kagome turned around.

"Sorry but I dont- YOU."

"Hey long time no see."

"Yeah!!"

* * *

**Inuyasha's house:**

Inuyasha laid in his bed. Music blasting "Entre Tu Y Yo" by Baby boy.  
(a.n. entre to y to means between you and me)  
He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and how much she has changed. The more he thought about her the more he wanted to see her, to hold her again. To be in her presence.

"Ughhhh... what does this mean? Am I in love with Kagome?"

As Inuyasha struggled to figure out his emotions his door bell rang. He slowly got up from his bed and went downstairs to aswer the door.

"What do you wan- what are you doing here?" INuyasha said in shock.

"Inuyasha..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLease reveiw... hoped you liked it.**

**MiMa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Well to let ya know now I think I'm going to end this story really soon. If you think I shouldn't let me know other wise Chapter 14 or 15 will be the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wierd**

**Previously:**

_A dashing young man with long silver hair, golden eyes and a muscular body voleentered. He stepped ino the quadrin, Kagome didn't pay him any mind she just stared at the falling flakes come from the dark sky. Her body shivered from the cold._

_"I should of brought my jacket. Stupid me."_

_"You can use mine if you want."_

_"No its ok."_

_"Come on. Its beter than catching a nasty cold."_

_Kagome turned around._

_"Sorry but I dont- YOU."_

_"Hey long time no see."_

_"Yeah!!"_

**Inuyasha's house:**

__

"What do you wan- what are you doing here?" INuyasha said in shock.

"Inuyasha..."

**In The Ferris Wheel:**

"So how have you been. It's been oh 14 YEARS!!!"

"Sorry. I just had to get away." She smiled a playful smile. Sesshomaru handed her his jacket.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No. I have a sweater on amung other warm under garments."

"He-he. Same old Sesshomaru."

"Mmm." He smiled a bit.

"Damn I missed you." He embraced her fragile body.

"Mmm... me too but you know your not suppose to be this close to me. It's forbidden."

"I know but just this once let me hold you until my hearts content."

"Ok. But just this once." With that said she embraced him back as if he was her lover. He picked his head up from her sholder and cupped her right cheek. She closed her eyesas his comforting warm hadn caressed her face. She held the hand that cupped her ever so gently.

"Your as warm as ever."

"Yeah, and so are you." He picked her head up. She opened her eyes slowly. In her shock he plced his mouth watering lips against hers. She didn't want to pull away but she had to. Her body didn't even budge. All her attemps failed. Just as she was about to get into it painful memories of the past poisioned her mind. Just as quick they came the pain from struggling to understand them was 10 times worse. She clutched her head and screamed as loud as she could. Sesshomaru just stood their and watched her in a smirk that made Kagome want tolaugh at how gulliable she is. He knew what would happen and did nothing but provoct it to keep on going.

"TRAITOR!!!"

**Inuyasha's house:**

"Dude its been a while. Where you been hiding?"

"Yeah what ever. Have you seen Kagome?"

"How do you know her?"

"Does it really matter. Now tell me where is she?!!!?!?!?"

"I saw her yesterday but haven't spoken to her since. She said she didn't remeber me but she knew my name without me telling her. Then she said there was a pain slowly engulfing her chest or something like that. That was so wierd."

"Shit! Do you know where she's at now?"

"No."

"Has any one else seen her??!?!?!"

"I don't know. Maybe her parents. Ask them."

"Fine." With that said the guy left.

"What the fuck was that all about? Ahhh... headache. This is just to much for e to deal with."

**To Be Continued... ****Please reveiw... hoped you liked it.**

* * *

**MiMa**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: NIGHTMARE

**Previously: At The Ferris Wheel**

"Your as warm as ever."

"Yeah, and so are you." He picked her head up. She opened her eyes slowly. In her shock he plced his mouth watering lips against hers. She didn't want to pull away but she had to. Her body didn't even budge. All her attemps failed. Just as she was about to get into it painful memories of the past poisioned her mind. Just as quick they came the pain from struggling to understand them was 10 times worse. She clutched her head and screamed as loud as she could. Sesshomaru just stood their and watched her in a smirk that made Kagome want tolaugh at how gulliable she is. He knew what would happen and did nothing but provoct it to keep on going.

"TRAITOR!!!"

**Now:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she awoke from her excreciating dream.

"Kagome whats wrong??!?!?!? Are you ok?!?!? What's with all the screaming???" Her mother frantically asked scared from Kagome's loud screaming, Sota soon came in just as worried.

"OH nothing. Just a bad dream is all"

"Aww... Are you ok sweety? What was the dream about?"

"This guy I know betrayed me it hurt like no other. Why would I have a dream about my bestie betraying. What does this mean?!?!? Mom?!?!? I'm so scared. I don't want it to come true. I trust him so much... why would he do such a thing??!?!?!?" Kagome yelled shooken up from the horried dream she just had.

"Sweety don't take to much into it. It was just a dream. I doubt it'll come true. But maybe just maybe your conchants is telling you to let this person go before he hurts you in a way you can't handle."

"NO!!! You're wrong!! You're wrong."

"Maybe so, but it may be true. Try and understand it. Then you'll figure out what the true meaning of your vision is."

"It wasn't vision it was a just a bad dream."

"If you say so." She kissed Kagome on her forehead and gave her a big hug. "Now get some sleep. It's over with."

"Ok."

Kagome leaned back and tried to relax. Her mother tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams Kagome." With that said her mother turned the light off and went back to bed herself along with Sota.

"Yeah... I sure hope so." She rolled over, facing the wall and drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

**THAT MORNING:**

kagome layed motionless in her bed eyes wide open. She couldn't fall back asleep. After the nightmare she fell asleep for 15 minutes and then was wide awake. She reached over on her night stand and grab her cell phone. She checked what time it was.

"5:30am. Ugh. I'm so tired but my eyes are wide awake. I might as well get up. Wait let me think about that. Mmmm... I'll pass." She grabbed her covers pulled it over her head to make it darker to see if that would help her fall back asleep. That didn't work. She tossed and turned for 20 minutes.

"Ugh!!! Why can't I sleep. You know what I'm going to run it off." Soon as she was about to put 1 foot on the floor she thought for a moment.

"You know that concerns alot of moving. Grrr... I don't feel like moving. That's so much work. Tef. What a drag." She plopped herself back on her bed. "So BORD!!!"

Ring! Ring!

"Who in the world is calling me this early. I know I'm not sleeping but whta if I was. No R-E-S-P-E-C-T. I'm going to give this person a piece of my mind. Hello?"

"Hey."

"HEy. Do oyu know what time it is?"

"Yes."

"Ok. And you're calling me this early because.... You know I'm not a morning person."

"Yes I know. I'm surprised you even picked up your phone. What you doing up?"

"I coulnd't sleep."

"Oh."

"Ok. Back to you calling me so freakin early in the morning!??!?"

"He-he. Sorry. I had to talk to you."

"About?"

"You didn't call me yesterday. I got worried."

"I know you worry but just from 1 night of not calling you isn't a big deal. So tell me the real reason you called me."

"Does the word TRAITOR mean anything to you."

Kagome was shocked she couldn't even speak. She almost dropped her phone fromt he rush of the dream she had coming back to her.

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

"KAGOME!! KAGOME!!! WHAT'S WORNG?!?!?! SPEAK TO ME?!!! PLEASE KAOME TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!"

"He betrayed me and I ahve no idea why. The funny thing is I smiled as I watched him win. He got to me so quick. I let down my guard when I shouldn't have. He won just like she did 14 years ago. I can't stay here anymore. And he... he didn't ... he didn't...." Kagome started crying.

"Kagome. HE? Who's he? He didn't what?"

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Oh hey. What are you doing calling me so early in the morning."

"Figures."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. You didn't call so I got worried."

"One night of me not calling you isn't going to kill you. But we both no that that's not why you're calling me so early. You know that I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah I know. When you coming back home?"

"I don't know. Het where are you. I here birds."

"Look outside your window."

"Huh? But that's so far."

"Just go woman!!"

"Ok, ok... I'm going. Shesh don't have to bute my head off. Ugh what a pain."

"Hurry up old lady."

"OLD LADY!!!" She looked out her window but didn't see anything so she went out to her balcony.

"No.... WAY!!! AHHHH!! You came!!!"

"Yeah. Now hurry up and get you but down here."

Kagome didn't say another word she hung up her phone, threw it on her bed as she dashed out her room downstairs to meet up with the guy that was on the phone.

"How did you find this place?"

"I have my resources."

"You know somtimes you scare me."

"I hope that's in a good way. He-he." He whispered in her ear then embraced her.

"Woah.. ha ha ha ha..." Kagome laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. He let her down softly.

"Wow. you've gotten stringer since I left."

"Of corse. Got t keep the ladies wanting more, oh and just in case someone bothers you, I have to be able to protect you."

"He-he."

"Man I missed that smile. So what happend you said that you were staying for a few days? It's been a month already."

"Sorry. I just haven't seen my family in the longest." The guy saw the sad expression on her face and realized just what was keeping here so long.

"I don't want to run away anymore. I'm going to confront all my fears. Even gramps....." Tears fell down her face, she tried whipping them away before he saw but it was to late. She always felt so lim when he was around her. She looked deep into his eyes and noticed the concern but somethign else was there that she couldn't make out. The look was fimiliar yet unidentified. It was alook he never gave her before.

"Hey."

"Huh? Yeah."

"Get dressed I'm going to take you some where."

She made a stringe face but shocked at the same time.

"Yeah... I'll pass."

"What??!?!? Why?"

"I'm not good with getting lost. In fact I'd rather go back to bed. I'm tired."

"KA-GO-ME."

"Uh oo... GOtta go." She started to run towards the door but he was faster and caught up with her within an instant.

"Ehhh... but I don't wanna."

"You sure." He whispered in her ear while one arm was strongly wrapped around her waist so she couldn't get away.

"Eeep."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Well this story is soon coming to a close. Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and it will be finished. I'll be writing a new story though. I haven't come up with a name yet but its good. Now If only I can think what I'm going to wite. LOLX... well what ever I write just know it'll be just as good as this story.**

**MiMa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Life Long Love Never To Be Shared

**Previously:**

"Get dressed I'm going to take you some where."

She made a stringe face but shocked at the same time.

"Yeah... I'll pass."

"What??!?!? Why?"

"I'm not good with getting lost. In fact I'd rather go back to bed. I'm tired."

"KA-GO-ME."

"Uh oo... GOtta go." She started to run towards the door but he was faster and caught up with her within an instant.

"Ehhh... but I don't wanna."

"You sure." He whispered in her ear while one arm was strongly wrapped around her waist so she couldn't get away.

"Eeep."

"Now... go get dressed." He whispered again.

"Ok Koga."

"Good. Hurry up."

"OK! Don't have to be so pushy."

Kagome went upstairs as quiet as she can so she wouldn't wake anyone else up. She got dressed, grabbed her keys and left out the house with Koga.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Now get in the car."

"You bought a car???"

"Yup."

"HOLY BANANAS!!! ITS- ITS- ITS A A A A A A-"

"Yes its a Lamborgini Mercealogo."

"Will you marry me??"

"He-he. Kagome. You're such a kidder."

"Where did you get the money?"

"I've been meaning to tell you. I'm rich. One of the richest people in the world actually." He said while scratching his head with a little smirk.

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor.

"He-he. Now get in the car."

"Puchsh... don't have to ask me twice." She hoped into the car willingly. IN mere seconds Koga pulled out their drive way and zoomed onto the highway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We'll be there in a few. Hold on."

He drifted 3 coners and arrived at their destination.

"Next time can you warn me. I love fast cars but not when I'm with a amiture driver that has my life in his hands."

"Yeah... I bet you think I'm an amiture."

"Oh gees you race too?!?!?!?"

"Yup. Now get out. I wnt you to meet someone."

"Ok."

She got out the car and looked up.

"This place... its so fimliar." Glimpses of flashbacks when she was in that house came into her head.

"Seem like you remeber."

"But how do i reconize this place if....."

A guy with long silver hair stepped out the house. Then another but with a more astoned look.

"SESSHOMARU?!?!?!?"

"Hey."

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. she looked ot his left and immediatly jumped off him.

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah this is my brother. You don't remeber him?"

"Yeah. When I was in the park and out of nowhere he hugged me as if we were lovers and then pain in my chest came just like it is now."

"That's because he knows you very well. But since you lost your memeory I guess you wouldn't remeber him."

"Me... Lost... Memory?"

"Yeah."

Just then a powerful serge came from hr chest that migrated into her brain. All these memories of the past came piling up inside her. When she finally remembered evrything she looked dead into Inuyahsa's eyes. She lifeted her hand and smaked him as hard as she could gritting her teeth as she did this.

"Damn! You diserved that."

"Yeah I know."

"YOU...." Kagome stepped up in front of him. He straightened up and looked down upon her to see that he couldn't read her face but he felt her emotions. Tears fell down her face. Dark clouds moved in as it started to snow thick snow. She touched his face gently then kissed him.

"Even after all you've done I will always love you... Inuyahsa."

Sesshomaru looked away. Koga did the same as well.

Kagome whispered in his ear," But I don't want to get hurt like this again. So this is goodbye." She kissed him so pationatly that tears fell down his face as he did the same. ONce she puled away she ran off. No one chased her cause they knew she needed time to herself. They all wen inside and watched TV. Non said a single word. They turned to the news.

_'A girl was struck today by a 10 ton truck. She was running across the street when this truck suddenly came. The guy driving slammed on the breaks but the roads were very slidery making the truck flip and land on her. The firefighters are still trying to get her out. They said that she's still alive but if they don't get her out soon she will not survive.'_

**BOOM!!! **

_'Oh my God. The truck blew up. The trucker got safely out but the girl did not. Oh my God. We got word that.... Oh my God... that the girls name is... Kagome Hurigashi. Poor girl... Oh my God... go to chermercial I con't do this... Oh my God...'_

Inuyasha's phone went off for a voicemail message that was from 14 years ago.

It said ,_"You know who this is so I'm not going to give and introduction. I hate you so much Inuyasha for all the things you put me through and yet... Tell me why would I... I... after... you... and Yuri... she even... wow I'm even crying when I know you don't care how I feel... But as the last words you hear from me I want them to be plesant... to leave me with a smile that's not fake... I love you Inuyasha and that will never change. Bye."_

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write been busy as usssal. But the next chapter, ch.16, will be the last chapter for this story.**

**MiMa**


End file.
